Lust is infectious!
by magentafreak
Summary: lord Voldemort has a strange craving but how could this affect Harry and his friends? Plz rr.


Disclaimer:

Me: As always I own nothing do not profit wish I did.

Fred George: You do! You own it all.

Me: Really? Wow I own Harry Potter!

Fred (to George): She really believes it silly girl.

Sirius (To Moony): They make me so proud.

Me: Yeah like I'd believe Fred and George do I look like an idiot?

Fred, George and Sirius: YES!

Me: that was a rhetorical question. Anyway aren't you supposed to be dead Sirius?

Sirius: Thanks for reminding me. Anyway I'm just checking that people are still remembering me and how good looking I am.

Me: Was. And they are. Now on with the story!

Summary: lord Voldemort has a strange craving but how could this affect Harry and his friends

"Wormtail!" Cried Lord Voldemort.

"Yes oh evil one. What do you wish me to do?" said wormtail as he grovled around Lord Voldemort's feet.

"Well for eleven years I was an inch away from death and had to live of others, then the next year I was just about to return with my full power then once again I was stopped by _that boy_. The next year you came back to me and we started to prepare for my return. Then finaly I get my body back but _the boy_ escaped again. Now we'll never know what the prophecy says since my strongest men cant even stop a bunch of school children and the whole ministry knows that I'm back."

"Yes my lord but what do you wish me to do about it?" said worm tail as he looked into his red eyes.

"Do about it. What do I want you to do about it? I've gone nearly 16 years with out sex! I want you to go and get me, whats her name got a son in the same year as _that boy_. Dad was one of those that couldn't stop _him_"

"Do you mean Narcissa Malfoy sir?" said worm tail.

"Yes that's her. Go and tell her I'm coming to see her."

"But wont her husband mind? "

"Mind he's locked up in Azkaban and he could never say no to me anyway."

"'Corse my lord ill go inform her right away" wormtail transformed into a rat and scurried off.

Mean while at number 12 Grimmauld place London Harry was in his and Ron's room unpacking his trunk after just arriving the same way he did last year. Harry was still upset about Sirius death but if he kept him self busy it didn't hurt as much.

Tap tap! Went someone knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Called Harry as he rummaged around for his books in case it was Hermione so she couldn't have another go at him.

"Its me" came Ginny's voice from the other side of the door. "Mum told me you'd just arrived I wondered if you needed any help unpacking"

"Urm yeah sure. Come in" Replied Harry as he quickly grabbed his second hand underwear and shoved them in a draw.

"How was the flight?" asked Ginny as she carfuly folded a pair of Harry's jeans.

"It was ok just a shame we had to go via every single place on the earth before we came here." Said Harry as he tried to copy Ginny's style of folding but his still looked like a crumpled pile.

"Yeah Moody will never change I gess. Hey I broke up with Dean Tomas." (an: well I like Ginny I aren't going to have her as a two timer)

"Did you why?" asked Harry surprised to find that this news cheared him up a bit.

"Well he was a really bad kisser and got all huffy when I said he couldn't come over to my house. We'll he couldn't really could he non of us would be in we've been here all the time."

"I see." said Harry still trying to fold his stupid pants.

"Anyway I like..."

Unfortunately Harry never got to hear who Ginny now likes as he had just let out a loud moan and had fallen to the floor.

"Harry what's wrong?" asked Ginny dropping down to her knees beside Harry.

"I duno Voldemorts feeling..."

"Happy? Sad? Angry? What?"

"Lustful" stuttered Harry propping him self up on his elbows. Suddenly he wanted to kiss Ginny and passionately. He closed his eyes and moved forward to Ginny.

Ginny at this moment in time felt the same way for Harry. She put her hand behind his neck and pulled Harry closer to her. Suddenly they were locked in a passionate kiss.

Finaly when they came up for air Ginny asked in a wisper "What about now?"

"If anything worse."

"well" said Ginny as she moved over towards the bed and patted it. Harry came over and sat down looking up at Ginny like a scared child.

"I know how to fix that" and with that she pushed Harry back on the bed and started to undress Harry and herself. "My Harry what big underwear you have that will just have to go!"

BANG! Voldemort appeared in the middle of the entrance of Malfoy mansion.

"Oi! Urm what's your name!" Cried Voldemort.

"Well really what is the meaning of all of this noise its night time and my little Dracypoos is trying to sleep" said Mrs Malfoy storming down the stairs pulling a night gown around her. Suddenly she looked up and stared straight into Lord Voldemort's red eyes. She then dropped to the floor at his feet. "Please for give me your lord I did not know it was you. What do I owe this pleasure for?"

"Its is ok my sweet. Please stand you do not need to bow to me to night." Slowly Mrs Malfoy rose to her feet still looking at the floor. "For tonight I was hoping you might be able to help me."

"Yes my lord anything" she said very quickly.

"Well you see for quite some time I have not felt the gentle touch of a woman and I was hoping that you...and...I...might...you know..." I thought this was meant to get easier as you got older thought Lord Voldemort to himself.

"But your lord I have a husband who I love very much."

"Now now you don't want to go upsetting me you will do as I ask. You do not want me as your enemy when I am offering you a once in a life time opportunity. One that most death eaters would die for." He moved closer to Narcissa and started stroking her face with his long bone like fingers. "Anyway your husband will never know" He lowed his head closer to hers and let his thin lips brush against hers for a berife moment.

"Now I was hoping we could do this somewhere a little more comfortable."

"Follow me my lord," said Narcissa as she lead Voldemort up the stairs and into her and Lucius's bedroom.

"Now then were did we get to? Oh yes now I remember!" and Lord Voldemort kiss her passionately and began to undress her in a heat of passion.

"well?" asked Ginny, "How was it for you?"

"hum! Words could not describe the way I feel right now. Nor could any amount of love pomes say how much I love you." Said Harry as he pulled Ginny closer to him. There they stayed for a few more minuets.

"Harry?" asked Ginny as she started to kiss him once more.

"Yeah?" he replied between kisses.

"Do you want to go again?"

"Defiantly!"

"Mummy?" asked Draco through her bedroom door. "Mum? There's a bogart in my bedroom. Me and Princess sara are scared" he said a little louder clutching the little pink rag doll closer to himself. Finally giving up he pushed open the door to see his mother and Lord Voldemort in at a rather scary moment.

Draco opened his mouth to ask what the bloody hell is going on but instead all that came out was a blood-curdling scream, a bit like a girl and ran out of the room into his bed room, were he was greeted by the same image and he repeated the same scream and decided to go hide under the stairs.

"Did you here some thing?" asked Lord Voldemort.

"Harry? Ginny ? Hello is anyone in there?" asked Ron knocking on the door.

FIVE MINS. LATTER

"Ron what's taking so long? Your mum wants to know if you all fell into a black hole. Why are you stood outside?" Asked Hermionie.

"Well I've called and called they wont answer me."

"Have you tried going in to the room?" asked Hermionie in the way only she can.

"Well no I don't want to see anything I shouldn't," said Ron looking at the floor due to his own stupidity.

"Honestly Ron what would you see? Harry and Ginny deep in convocation about Quidditch, probably. Look see" Said Hermione as she pushed open the door and let out a little gasp and quickly shut it again.

"That's what I was scared of seeing," said Ron. He looked ten times paler so did Hermionie. They quickly set of walking back down to the kitchen.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Do you fancy trying that?"

"Ron what kind of person do you think I am. Were not even dating."

"Ok then. Do you want to date?"

"Yes"

"Me? What really?"

"Why not."

"Great. When can we do that?"

"Honestly men really do have one track minds," said Hermione as she stormed off to the kitchen.

"What? What did I do wrong?" asked Ron chasing after her.

(An ok it's a bit rushed since I do need to get some sleep some time. There might be more if I can think of what could happen so any advice is welcome. Please read and review to make my day. Since I have to go back to work and tell my boss I quit.)


End file.
